Obscure Intension
by Lithium Angel
Summary: PyroOC Lithium wanted to escape her past. When she is brought to Xaviers School, shes sees the perfect opportunity to start over. But when her powers start to grow and her past comes back to haunt her, will she end up destroying everything she cares about
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story that I've posted on FanFiction! Go me! I have a bad swearing problem, so I have no idea what rating to post this story, I'll start at T, if there are any complaints, I'll be glad to change it! XD Well, anyways, enjoy the story!

Note: Italics are dreams and later in the story, Jeans and the Professors thoughts.

Chapter One

_My hands are shaking violently. I need to run. I need to go now. They're after me again, and I can see them coming. I can't move though, my feet seem to be stuck to the ground. I try to scream out at them, try to see if anyone can hear me and rescue me, but I can't even open my mouth. They are getting closer now. I can feel the blood trickling from my nose and the lacerations on my arms. Bastards. I can see their guns glinting in the faint moonlight. Their emotions are so strong, I can almost feel them. I look into the barrel of a gun pointed in my face. Not again. 'Ready to die, you fuckin' freak.' He pulls the trigger. _

"YOU BASTARD!" I scream as I wake up, I'm drenched in sweat and I'm panting. I hate nightmares. I lay back for a second, my eyes straining to adjust to the sunbeams the rotting wood of the abandoned church let through. My hand tries to reach out for my katana, No Name. Tries is the keyword there, because it's only then that I realize I'm chained to the God forsaken floor. "Shit..." I groan.

Someone kicks me in the side. Searing pain surges through my body and I scream, writhing in agony on the cold wooden floor. I can't even get a hold of my damn powers. Someone grabs me by the hair, and my empathy decides to go haywire. I feel their emotions surge through me. Anger, power, and hate. Someone punches me in the stomach so hard, I throw up, spilling bile on one of my assailants, which I'm sure doesn't make him to happy. "God damn freak!" Sure enough, I get hit again, and again, and again. I fall onto the floor in a crumpled pile, and start to cough up blood. I can hear the people above me laughing at me with every shot they take. I scream out in pain when I'm kicked in the back, and I can hear those horrible people making obscene comments. I look up through my teary eyes at a man holding a broken No Name in his hands. That's all I needed to get my telekinesis back online. I laugh maliciously and they all stop beating me for a second. "Just what the fucks so funny, freak?" The man holding No Name asks. Telekinetically, I lift up one of my revolvers, Broken Butterfly. The man stops laughing when its in front of his face. "My name is Lithium," I say, looking at all of my attackers, "leave me alone or I'll kill you all." With that, I fire a round into the mans skull, which erupts like a watermelon thrown on the pavement. I can hear a few of my assailants gagging and throwing up. I telekinetically unlock the shackles holding me down. God, killing that ass felt good. I don't particularity like killing people, but I don't consider these...things to be human. I pick up the two fragments of No Name and hold them so tightly, the steel cuts through my palms. Oh well, I'm sure I look like hell anyways. I feel like it. "Get back on the floor, you bitch!" I hear one of my female attackers say. I throw a broken fragment of No Name at her, and it hits its mark. She falls to the ground twitching, No Name sticking out of her heart. I grin wickedly as I limp over and pull the piece of metal from her chest. My grin turns to a look of terror as the other eight of my assailants attack me at once. I close my eyes and wait for the pain to end. Minutes pass and I open my eyes. I groan when I can barely see through one. The men are gone, but I can hear more voices.

"Shes barely breathing Logan," The womans voice is pretty and soft. I try to breath better, but I can tell some ribs are broken. "What the hell did they do to her?" I hear a gruff male voice growl. I rest my weight on my arm that doesn't feel like its about to fall off and manage to sit up. I cough up a bit of blood before observing my rescuers. A tall woman with short red hair kneels next to me and begins to look over the damage. A man stands a bit behind her. He looks...primal. Hes muscular and tall, and reminds me of a wolf. I'm brought out of my thoughts when the woman touches my stomach and I cry out in pain. Then I look at myself and sigh. My once white shirt is covered in blood and bile, and my pants don't look much better. I levitate my two guns and my army jacket to me, as well as the broken No Name. "Are you ok to walk?" The woman asks me gently. With her help, I manage to get up shakily. My walk is more like a limp though, and the man seems to be in a hurry, so he picks me up and carries me bridal style. I don't cry out because of pain, but tears start running down my cheeks. When we get outside, a freaking JET is sitting there. My eyes get wide, I've never seen a jet up close before. When we walk into the jet, I notice more people, so I lower my head and clutch my jacket tightly. I hear them whispering as the man places me in a seat. I raise my head and lock eyes with him, "Thank you for helping me." He nods and walks away. The two other people in the jet are far ahead of me so I can't see them very well. I see a blue devil tail though and a flash of white hair. I grin. It hurts, but it's the first time I've been around other mutants in a while. I place my belongings on the floor next to me before letting the darkness ebbing at the edges of my vision take me completely.

Woooo first chapter! Sorry it was a bit short, future chapters will be longer Hope you liked it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Umm...I kinda messed up the time line here...Lets just say, it's before Logan goes to Alkali Lake...So its like the end of X-Men movie 1, and well...Until I decide to end the story So probably post X3...Damn this will be a long story XD I hope o.o

Weeee! And thanks my wonderful fans! (lol) I really like reviews, it makes me want to write more, so send some reviews guys! ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!

Chapter Two

My eyes open for a split second before snapping closed again. Damn fluorescent lights. "Oh..._Fuck."_ I open my eyes and start to whimper in pain, bitting my lower lip. "Those stupid ass faces...I'm glad I freakin' killed some of them..."

"Someone is a bit angry." The pretty female voice from before says. I turn in the directions its coming from and manage a small smile, "You would be too if you felt like this." She takes out a syringe and injects something into my IV. At my raised eyebrow she explains its just a painkiller. Thank God.

"Whats your name?" The woman asks me. As I usually introduce myself, I just give her my mutant name, "Lithium. If you don't mind me asking, where am I? And who are you?" She gives me a warm smile, thankfully not asking for my real name, "You're at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You'll be safe here. My name is Jean Grey, but you can just call me Jean. I've been taking care of all the injuries you sustained from the beating." I scowl and sit up.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Only two days, which is pretty lucky for you. I've never seen someone without a healing ability bounce back as fast as you."

She hands me a mirror, and when I look into it, I'm horrified at what I see. One of my eyes is swollen and my lip is busted, and I have a huge bruise on my cheek. Lovely. I start to inspect my body and see almost every part of it is covered in bruises. My hands are bandaged which makes it hard to move them, and I can feel a bandage on my midsection. "Sons of bitches! If I ever get my hands on them again I swear to god-"  
I'm cut off by a man clearing his throat and look up, and see four more people walk into the room. Great, I look soooo presentable. I still manage a small smile, which turns into a wince because of my busted lip. There is a fatherly looking man in a wheelchair with a warm smile, a guy wearing a pair of tinted glasses, who looks like he hasn't shaved in a few days, but still looks presentable, who has a small smile, and a pretty African American woman with white hair and a huge grin. I notice the wolf man is absent.

"How are you doing my dear?" The man in the wheelchair asks me. He sounds really intelligent, and compassionate, but at the moment, I'm not in a very good mood, so I answer his questions kind of rudely. "Just peachy. It feels like I've been hit with a semi. Looks like it too." The man in the sunglasses lets out a snort and I glare at him. He throws a bag on the bed in front of me and I let out a pleased squeal. My stuff! I hadn't been able to grab it before I left. I look apologetically to the man in the wheelchair, "I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm just a bit cranky."

"It's understandable. Please, take your things and get dressed, then Jean and Storm will take you to see me. We have things to discuss." With that he wheels away, the sunglass guy following him. I look at the two woman standing before me, and the woman named Storm extends her hand, "Hello! My name is Ororo Munroe. Whats your name?"

"Lithium, very pleased to meet you, Ms. Munroe." I say, holding out my hand. We both look at it for a moment before laughing, of course shaking hands was completely out of the question for me.

"You can call me Storm if you want. Jean, how is she gonna get dressed?" Jean looks at me for a second and shrugs. I smile, "Where is the bathroom?" Jean unplugs me from the many machines and shows me into the bathroom. I thank her and walk in. Then, I telekinetically put on my clothes. I just put on a black shirt and a pair of faded, holey jeans. My belt with my holsters on it follows, and I put the broken shard of No Name in its scabbard, the hilt following it. I admire the sword for a moment, running my fingers along the pattern of the falling sakura petals against the black background. I put it securely in its holster. Instead of taking my two magnums, I put them in my bag and shrug on my army coat. I quickly run my fingers through my short black hair and sigh, trying to cover my black eye with it. It kinda works, and I walk out of the bathroom. Jean and Storm smile at me, then look at the sword. "Don't worry. They broke it in half, it really can't be used." I say in reply to their worried glances. "Off to see the professor then!" Jean says happily as her and Storm begin to lead me to the professors office.

I gape at the vastness of the school complex. This guy must be a freaking billionaire! The gardens are prefect, and the school itself is spotless. I see a group of people, two girls and two guys, and I duck my head. They greet Storm and Jean, but I keep my head down. "Oh, this is the new potential student." Storm says, pushing me into center stage. I curse her and look up into four pairs of intrigued eyes.

"Ummm...Hey?" I say with a nervous giggle and the two girls and one of the guys grin. I'm too busy shyly looking at the other guy though. Hes looking at me with a smirk and I look at the floor and blush. "My names...Umm...Lithium."

"My name is Rogue," The girl with dark brown hair with two platinum blond streaks framing her face says with a smile.

"Kitty! Nice to meet you Lithium!" This girl looks to be a bit younger, with brown hair and pretty eyes. I smile at her bubbly personality.

"The names Bobby, nice to meet you." Bobby has dirty blond hair thats short and spikey and ice blue eyes. He looks normal enough

I look at the last guy, who keeps flicking on and off a zippo lighter. Hes gorgeous! His brown hair is kind of slicked back, with a few stray pieces hanging in his face. His brown hazel eyes are what captivates me though, they look fiery. He doesn't stop flicking his zippo even as he introduces himself, "John Allerdyce. You can call me Pyro." I nod shyly. When I get nervous, I start to play with my sword hilt, and since my eye was well disguised, my face was in shadow, and my hands were in my coat pockets, they hadn't noticed I was injured. Not until I start playing with that damn sword hilt, and my bandaged hand is in plain sight. I internally groan, and I see Pyro has his eyebrows raised. I hear Rogue gasp a bit, and Kitty ask, "What happened to you?"

"Fight." I say with a shrug, cringing as I do. Pyro is still looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I push the hair out of my face, wanting him to stop staring like that. His eyes get a bit bigger, but he doesn't quit staring. "Well, it was nice to meet you all and stuff. Later." I say and I turn on my heel. Jean and Storm seem to get the point, and start leading me to the Professors office.


End file.
